Молитвы Луи Кристена
by 8Gilluin8
Summary: О ком молился Луи Кристен в ожидании Рождества. Рождественская история, флафф


Молитвы Луи Кристена

Луи Кристен сидел один в темной комнате и смотрел в окно. А что еще можно делать поздно вечером, если все свечи потушены и поговорить не с кем? Конечно, он ожидал наступления Рождества, когда можно будет, наконец, войти в гостиную, где стояла – он в этом ничуть не сомневался – огромная пушистая елка, увешанная игрушками и сладостями. Но пока что приходилось сидеть в темной комнате и только предвкушать этот чудесный момент. Луи совсем не боялся темноты, чем по праву гордился, просто ему было скучно сидеть без дела. Он вспомнил, что отец Ксавье советовал бабушке посвящать минуты праздности молитве и духовным размышлениям.

Луи попытался размышлять, но мысли в голову лезли какие-то совсем не духовные. Интересно, что подарят ему на Рождество мама с папай? А бабушка? Бабушка, наверное, подарит гусарский костюм, Луи почти случайно слышал, как она говорила об этом с папой. Она сказала, что ему очень пойдет и он будет просто ангелочком. Это Луи совсем не понравилось. Он что, девчонка, чтобы наряжаться? И ангелы не носят гусарских костюмов, они одеваются по-другому, он видел на картинах. А кроме всего прочего Луи не любил, когда его называли ангелочком, он знал, что это неправильно. Мама объяснила ему, что у ангелов нет тела и они живут на небе, поэтому быть ангелом Луи никак не может и не надо его так называть. Бабушка с ней не согласилась и продолжала говорить по-прежнему, но Луи знал, что мама права – он специально спросил отца Ксавье, и тот ответил, что ангелы действительно на небе, а у бабушки такая фигура речи. Как у речи может быть фигура, Луи не понял, но спрашивать не стал, потому что отец Ксавье не любил слишком много вопросов сразу. Он хотел спросить потом у папы, но как-то забыл.

Луи еще раз посмотрел в окно и с неохотой признался самому себе, что размышления о подарках и о том, что он не может быть ангелом все-таки не духовные. Вот если бы мог – тогда другое дело. Но он не может, поэтому придется попробовать другой совет отца Ксавье – молиться. Он повернулся лицом к распятию, висящему над кроватью, встал на колени, сложил руки и шепотом прочитал Pater noster и Ave Maria. Credo он читать не стал, опасаясь запутаться в большом количестве сложных и непонятных латинских слов и принялся сразу за перечисление тех, за кого он просил Господа.

В первую очередь, конечно, за маму и папу. Потом за бабушку, которая жива, и еще за дедушку Армана, дедушку Густава и бабушку Жюстину. Дедушку Армана он помнил очень плохо, дедушку Густава с бабушкой Жюстиной не помнил совсем, они умерли еще до того, как он родился, но представить их было совсем не трудно, потому что Луи знал, как они должны выглядеть. У мамы была большая книга с красивыми картинками, Луи часть ее рассматривал, и больше всего любил ту картинку, где был изображен рай.

Потом он помолился за Аннет и попросил Господа послать ей терпения, раз уж ей приходится иметь дело с таким непоседливым мальчиком, и еще за Шарля, Жанну, Андре, Туссена и мадам Мане. Мадам Мане, конечно, следовало назвать первой, но Луи знал, что перед Господом все люди равны, так что порядок не важен.

Между прочим, из-за этого он в очередной раз поссорился с Жозефом. Жозеф сказал ему, что глупо молиться за прислугу и что благородный человек должен понимать, кто есть кто и делать различия. Луи не понял, что это означает, и спросил у мамы. Про маму говорили, что она добра как ангел, и Луи твердо знал, что она действительно самая добрая, но в тот вечер она сильно рассердилась. Не на Луи, правда, и даже почему-то не на Жозефа, а на его родителей, господина и госпожу де Люссак, которые внушают детям глупые сословные предрассудки. Папа, когда узнал, тоже рассердился и велел Луи не слушать Жозефа. А Луи и не думал его слушать, с какой стати! Что с того, что Жозеф выше на пять сантиметров? Подумаешь, экая важность! И не на пять на самом деле, а всего на четыре с половиной. Так что у Луи не было никаких причин слушать Жозефа, тем более что, если быть честным, он не слишком его любил. Как-то раз Луи даже спросил папу, можно ли он не будет молиться за Жозефа, раз уж он вредина и говорит такие неправильные вещи. Но папа посмотрел очень строго и сказал, что нельзя ни в коем случае, и раз Жозеф такой плохо, то долг христианина велит Луи молиться за него особенно усердно и стараться относиться к нему как можно лучше. Луи этого совсем не понял – как это, начать любить Жозефа за его вредность? Он тогда всерьез обиделся на папу за такое несправедливое требование, но мама, бабушка, отец Ксавье и даже Аннет сказали, что папа прав. Луи пришлось смириться, и он даже не стал спрашивать, можно ли ему не молиться на сестру Жозефа, Анну-Мари, которая тоже порядочная вредина и задавака. Поэтому он помолился за всю семью де Люссак, в глубине души надеясь, что Господь сделает Жозефа и Анну-Мари лучше, чтобы ему было легче их любить.

Потом он помолился за тетю Антуанетту, за тетю Маргерит и дядю Антуана и за Аннабель, их дочку. Вообще-то тетя Маргерит ему совсем не тетя, а просто мамина подруга, но она добрая и веселая, может быть, даже веселее мамы (хотя, конечно, не добрее), и Луи нравилось считать ее своей тетей. И Аннабель ему тоже нравилась, хотя она еще совсем маленькая, на целых два с половиной года младше. Рядом с ней Луи чувствовал себя совсем взрослым, даже почти старым. Интересно, когда они приедут, уже завтра или только послезавтра?

Луи понял, что опять отвлекся, и усердно помолился за отца Ксавье, который давал такие хорошие советы и не слишком сильно ругал его на исповеди. Потом он помолился на папиных друзей, господина д'Арженси и господина де Монвиль. Между прочим, господин де Монвиль подарил ему на прошлое Рождество замечательную деревянную саблю, покрашенную серебряной краской. Если бабушка вправду подарит гусарский костюм, то будет с чем ее носить, и тогда Жозеф увидит, кто тут настоящий мужчина, хотя бы и ниже на пару сантиметров! Луи в красках представил себе, как Жозеф признает его превосходство и только через пару минут, что еще не закончил молитву. Он стал перебирать в уме имена: Туссена не забыл, папиных друзей тоже… Ах вот оно что – он забыл Эрика! По правде говоря, Луи никогда не видел этого Эрика и даже не знал толком, кто он такой. Но мама с папой всегда поминали его в своих молитвах и велели Луи делать так же. Как-то раз Луи стало любопытно, и он спросил у мамы про Эрика. Она сказала, что это был ее друг, он был очень несчастен и, наверное, даже умер. Луи не знал, каким должно быть несчастье, чтобы от него умереть. Конечно, когда мама сказала, что вообще не разрешит ему ездить верхом еще целый год, он был очень-очень несчастен, но ведь не умер же. Наверное, с Эриком случилось что-то еще похуже, но у мамы было такое грустное лицо, что Луи не стал спрашивать. В конце концов, решил он про себя, умереть тоже не так плохо, и Эрику должно быть весело в раю вместе с дедушкой Арманом, дедушкой Густавом и бабушкой Жюстиной.

"Аминь" – шепотом сказал Луи и перекрестился. Ему показалось или правда шаги за дверью? Наверное, это Аннет едет, чтобы отвести его в гостиную!..


End file.
